


At his mercy

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Jefferson can't see, can't hear, can't move... but he can feel everything Shelly does to him.





	At his mercy

Jefferson wasn’t sure what was most disconcerting. Was it the fact that he couldn’t see, or couldn’t move?

Perhaps all three.

It felt as if he was in free fall, hoping desperately that Shelly would catch him. Knowing he would.

He tugged experimentally at the ropes but found they held tight. Not too tight, though; Shelly would never let his skin get rubbed raw by something as base as rope. That pleasure was reserved for him. 

“What’s your safe word?” was more breathed than whispered into his ear.

“J-Jumanji” Jefferson whimpered.

“Good boy.” there was laughter in the voice, but Jefferson forgot to protest when a strong hand wrapped around his neck, squeezing just so. He fell back against the bed with a breathless moan as large hearing protectors were placed over his ears, effectively blocking out nearly all sound.

God, Shelly knew how hot it made him to be helpless at his lover’s mercy!

 

It felt like an eternity where all he could hear was his own labored breathing, all he could feel the soft satin sheets under him and how his cock strained, dripping with lust.

Then, hands started a slow, barely-there exploration of his body.

The pleasure of Shelly’s hands on him was increased tenfold now that he couldn’t see him, making him feel as if every nerve ending was a hundred times more sensitive than normal as he strained against his bonds, wanting more. He was met with a hard smack to his stomach and immediately stilled.

If he upset Shelly, this heavenly torment might end.

 

The hands kept touching, caressing, but carefully stayed away from all spots that were extra sensitive. Still, Jefferson’s nipples hardened, his cock throbbed, goose flesh appeared all over his body.

“God” he gasped when he felt that light touch on his trembling thighs. “Please.”

He had no idea what Shelly was going to do next, and it was exhilarating. 

He whimpered in protest when those hands disappeared, desperate to feel them on him again. 

 

Something hard-pressed between his legs, and at first he thought he was going to get what he wanted. But the item was too hard, artificial, and he needed a few moments to realize what it was. But he still wasn’t sure until Shelly started pushing the dildo into his ass.

 

It hurt slightly, of course, mostly because Jefferson immediately tensed up. Shelly had fucked him with his fingers until his legs gave out in the shower earlier, so he was loose and open. But still, it felt uncomfortable as he was stretched, hard plastic pressed ruthlessly into his body as he writhed and whimpered and took it, helpless to do anything but accept.

“Please” he begged helplessly. The response was once again a hard smack to quivering stomach muscles, and Jefferson whimpered as it made his body jolt and the dildo shift inside him, pressing against his prostate. The dildo was pressed deeper inside, twisted and pressed until Jefferson was somewhere between keening and begging, desperate for some sort of relief. But it didn’t come. Instead, the dildo was pushed deep inside him once more, almost too far, and then the hand he had felt brush against his ass was gone.

 

Jefferson sobbed; restricted as he was, he had no choice but to lie there and wait, internal muscles straining around the toy buried in him, waiting for whatever Shelly was going to do to him next. His cock was so hard it almost hurt, and he felt a mix of trepidation and excitement as he waited, briefly considering using his safe word. But it was too hot to be helpless like this, and he waited with increasing anticipation for what was going to happen next.

 

The kiss came as a surprise, but he whimpered with need as Shelly’s mouth closed over his. Their tongues touched, pressed, and glided together until Jefferson was light-headed, his hips bucking involuntarily. The motion made the dildo shift, and he sobbed again as his prostate was ruthlessly stimulated.

 

The sob became a scream as the dildo started to pulse inside him, and he realized which of their toys Shelly was using on him. It was a slow pulse, meant to tease more than anything else, but it made Jefferson’s entire body shudder.

 

He keened as the pulsation increased, turning into a vibration he could feel in the depth of his body, arching and straining against his bonds as his internal walls were ruthlessly massaged in a way that was surpassed only by Shelly actually fucking him. 

“Oh god!” he cried, increasingly frantic as the speed increased until it felt like he was going to come apart.

 

It felt so good, too good, but at the same time it wasn’t enough to get him off, and he found himself begging desperately for more, god, Shelly  _ please. _

The hand on his cock was a welcome relief, and it didn’t take long before Jefferson found himself on the edge.

“Please!” He cried, “oh god! Please!”

 

All that met him was another hard smack to his stomach.


End file.
